


I Lost My Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel simply hated not having some sort of control.  The fall didn't kill him, but he wasn't exactly at the top of his game.  As lucky as he was, Gabriel was still Gabriel, no matter what guise or vessel he donned.  So when it became apparent he couldn't conjure up even a Twix with a snap, he made sure the others knew exactly where his stance was on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own repeat experience, I thought it might be fitting to try and spin a lil fic around the idea.

Gabriel simply hated not having some sort of control. However, as an Archangel slash pseudo-pagan god slash trickster, he didn't have to worry about being under anyone's thumb too often. Even when he fell he still had a bit of juice left, though nowhere near what he was used to. His wings were left more or less intact, his strength still greater than most garden variety creepy crawlies. One might have considered him lucky compared to all of his siblings who perished during the catastrophe. And in that sense, he did. But Gabriel was still Gabriel, no matter what guise or vessel he donned. So when it became apparent he couldn't conjure up even a Twix with a snap, he made sure the others knew exactly where his stance was on the matter.

For the first few days, he tried every method that popped in his head; snapping with different hands, not snapping at all, one finger, two fingers, not thinking about what he wanted, concentrating on every detail. Once he even tried clapping. Castiel had never looked more confused watching his older brother clap zealously in the middle of the kitchen floor at two in the morning. That very night the two of them went to the nearest gas station and raided nearly every shelf to sate Gabriel's sweet tooth. After that, Gabriel could always be found with a bag at his side filled with any and all treats he managed to get his paws on that week. 

Dean learned very quickly not to call it a purse. Laxatives and pecan pie were two very good teachers.

There was no limit to what Gabriel would squirrel away in his satchel. From the basic jellybeans, candy bars, lollipops, and taffy to more difficult treats to cart around such as cookies and cotton candy. If the angel could carry ice cream on his person, he would have. Instead, he opted to stash several quarts in the bunker's freezer. But when the urge hit him one afternoon while helping the boys with a hunt, he didn't think twice about picking up a pint for the road.

“I'm telling you right now, you spill that crap in my car and you can walk back.”

Gabriel stuck out his tongue as he carelessly tossed the plastic bag to the Impala's floor. He didn't bother giving Dean a second look. “Pul-ease. I haven't made a single mess yet.”

“That's what you said about the Whoppers!” 

“Well, I didn't exactly expect you to play bumper cars with Apollo.”

Dean snorted and pulled onto the main road. “He ran, I followed. Either way, I think my baby's suffered enough. So keep it either in the cup or your mouth this time.”

Beside him, Sam slipped the case file from beneath the passenger seat with pinched lips. “Just give us a heads up next time you plan on mowing someone down, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...”

“NOOO!”

The Impala screamed to a halt. Sam's file flew out of his grasp, forgotten in his haste to brace both hands against the dashboard. Both Winchesters twisted about in their seats, peering into the back of the car where Gabriel sat with not a hair on his head out of place.

“What?! What happened?” Sam questioned, genuine concern lacing his voice. Quite the contrast to his brother's growing irritation.

Plastic bag clutched in one hand, pint of cookie dough in the other, Gabriel stared back wide eyed and pouting. “I lost my spoon.”

Not seeming to quite understand the phrase just heard, both brother's paused. One could almost hear the gears in their heads whirling and grinding. 

“And I bet you can't just snap one up, can you?” Dean said, clearly ignoring the frown from his brother. Instead, he returned his attention to the road. “Just chuck it out the window and get another one later.”

“That's a waste!” Gabriel exclaimed with a wave of both hands, nearly upending the ice cream right then and there. Still charged from their sudden stop, Sam quickly reached into the back before he could, wrapping a sturdy hand around the other's wrist.

“You didn't even buy it!” 

“I meant a waste of ice cream!”

“Will you both chill for one second?” Sam said, side-eying Dean for a brief moment as he let go of Gabriel's wrist. Both older men pouted crabbily. 

“Maybe for right now you can just... pop the lid off and lick it out?” Sam continued. 

Gabriel paused for a moment. His gaze flickered from the pint to Sam and back again before resting on the taller man. A small grin spread across his lips. 

“Oooh, I knew there was I reason I kept you around, Sammy.” He purred before tossing the cardboard lid to the side and dragging his tongue across the slowly melting ice cream. Gabriel heaved an airy sigh.

“I'd say it tastes like Heaven, but that'd be an insult to cookie dough everywhere.”

Sam twisted back in his seat with a chuckle and picked up the near forgotten case from the floor, ignoring the returned look of disapproval from Dean. Instead, he straightened out a few papers that stuck out oddly and cast a brief look at the rear view mirror. From the back seat, Gabriel leisurely licked at his treat with his sights trained on the same mirror. When their gazes locked, Gabriel couldn't help but wiggle his brows.


End file.
